Unveil
by Sins007
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots about our favorite Rebels. You can expect here to be Space Family Fluff and Kanera :3 (This will always be marked as complete, but new chapters may appear from time to time.)
1. Operation K D H H

**Welcome Everyone!**

 **I decided to mix together all my one-shots (except Choices, because there may be a second chapter... one day... maybe... :3 )**

 **This first one was a gift for a wonderful friend.**

 **I deeply hope you'll enjoy it. Love you AgnieszkaPL! :D**

 **Have a nice reading time!**

 **...**

 **Unveil : Operation K. D. H. H.**

 **...**

-"Is everything ready?" Asked Kanan, whispering.

The Mandalorian and the Lasat nodded, leaning over the lounge's table with the Jedi to whisper too.

-"The uniforms are." Answered Sabine.

-"Bwoop Beep Bwoo". Added Chooper.

-"The troops too, but some were delayed..." Confirmed Zeb.

-"How long before they reach rendezvous point?" Inquired the man.

-"More or less 20 minutes." Replied the Lasat.

-"Just enough to keep the battle plan active before they become suspicious." Stated Kanan, taking a pondering pose. -"Is Commander Sato briefed on his task?"

-"He is waiting for our call." Answered Zeb.

-"Good, now we..."

Kanan's talk was interruptep by the door opening, Hera and Ezra entering in the lounge.

-"There, we got everything you wrote on the list!" Claimed the boy, holding a big box.

-"Explain me again why this was first priority before the next mission?" Questionned Hera, a bag in each hand.

-"If we are successful, we may be too occupied after to refill correctly our supply." Smiled the man, taking the bags to relieve Hera.

She raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. -"Too occupied to refill our food supply? What would you do without me?"

-"You know better than anyone that I'd be nothing without you." He smiled more warmly.

Sabine suddenly jolted. -"Incoming transmission."

Ezra posed the box not far from the table, frowning. Did he just see her calling more than receiving the call?

Commander Sato hologram appeared. -"I see everyone is there. Good. We need to hurry to the rendezvous point now. There was a leaking and the plan is jeopardized!"

-"What!?" Voice everyone. Kanan, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper jerked more than the others...

Hera leaned a hand on the table. -"What happened exactly?"

-"Most of our fleet reached temporary base 'Kilo Delta Hotel Hotel' (Or KDHH for short), and, when they landed, they were ambushed by Imperial's troops on the ground. They need back up, now!"

-"We're on our way, Commander Sato." Replied the Twi'lek, rushing to the cockpit.

Ezra dashed too, but stopped at the doorframe. -"Why are you staying around the table? We should arm the Ghost's cannons before arriving."

Everyone beside him exchanged looks before Kanan motioned to Chopper who rolled toward the boy. -"We know, we'll take positions. Take the cannon under the cockpit."

-"But..." Chopper interrupted Ezra's talk by pushing him to his seat.

When the door closed, the man sighed. -"This was not part of the plan..."

-"When did one of your plan never had to be changed halfway?" Mocked Zeb, patting heavily Kanan's back before rushing to the Phantom's canon seat.

-"Don't worry" Added Sabine, a hand on his shoulder. "As soon as we get rid of the troublemaker, we can continue with the plan as planed. I'll leave the main canon to you. Maybe you could vent some frustration on the enemy's ship." She winked and dashed to help Hera.

Kanan sighed soundly once more. Why, today of all day, must the Empire prove to be a thorn in his foot?!

Nevermind, he needed something to disperse the butterfly in his stomach. Shooting down a few Tie should do the work...

...

Finally passing the enemy's ship blockade, Hera took the incoming call.

-"Good job." Said Sato. "Continue to KDHH, we'll finish the job in space while you rescue our men in the base."

-"Understood." Replied the Twi'lek, moving the Ghost command to initiate their landing.

As soon as the Rebel's ship touched the ground, the docking ramp opened to let the passage free for the crew.

Grabbing Sabine's arm just before she jumped out, Ezra frowned looking at her. -"I thought you hated secrets."

-"I don't see what you're..." She tried to deny, but he cut her speech.

-"Don't even start, I saw you calling Commander Sato while you said he was the one calling."

-"Look, I realized that, sometimes, secrets are needed. Now, we chat or we shoot and save our comrades?"

He released her arm, still frowning. -"This isn't over."

-"I know, but I promise you'll understand everything the minute this battle is over." And she wore her helmet before jumping.

-"I hope so." He muttered under his breath, taking his lightsaber in hand before rushing into the action too.

...

After a few minutes of battle, the enemies were still surrounding the Rebels and they were most than happy when the fleet took finally care of the space battle and landed to give a hand. Everyone, the entire rebel fleet and their close friends, were giving everything they had, but the battle soon look like it could be their last!

Kanan grunted, his frustration reaching a summit Ezra had never seen before.

He turned to the boy. -"Kid, this may be our final battle, but I need to do something before hitting the bucket."

-"If you wanna hit a bucket, aim at the Imp." Retorted the boy, still angry to have been let out of their little secret.

-"Ezra," He grabbed the kid's shoulder tightly in his hand, deflecting a shot while staring intensely into his electric blue eyes. "This is probably the most important thing I'll have ever done in my entire life, and, to do it now, I'll need cover up." He tightened even more his grip. "Can I count on you?"

The boy swiftly moved under the man's arm to stand behind his back, deflecting another shot. They looked at each other for a second and, without another word, they both nodded.

Running toward Hera with Ezra on his heel, Kanan shot two Stormtroopers menacing the Twi'lek before finishing his course by grabbing the woman's arms.

-"Hera, I wanted to tell you something and, before you protest, let me finish." He took a deep breath and spoke so loud that his speech could be heard by everyone despite the battle's uproar. "I said that, without you, I'd be nothing. And I think what I said. Before meeting you, I was a shadow of my old self. But, then I met you, and you changed my life for the better. You gave me your light so I could continue on and, today," He dropped on one knee, getting a little box out of his pocket and opening it to show a ring. "Today, I would like you to give me your hand."

Hera's face changed from exasperation to total astonishment!

Ezra turned his head to look at them, incredulous. -"What, _that_ was the secr..."

A blaster shot landed near Kanan's foot. -" _Ezra_ , less talking and more _Cover Up_!"

The boy turned back to his duty, smiling widely.

Kanan turned again toward Hera's watering eyes. -"Hera Syndulla, would you be my wife?"

The tears started to roll down her cheeks. She dived to hold him, kissing him so strongly that they fell on the ground. Rising on top of him, she smiled while wiping her eyes. -"Yes, Kanan Jarrus. Yes, I want!"

An epic roar arose from all around them, the Rebels shouting to show their support. The shout startled the Troopers, giving them a second of hesitation that was fatal to them. They got submerge by the Rebel's renewed determination and drove away from their secret base!

...

After the retreat of the Empire's troops, the Ghost crew and their Rebels friends reunited around Kanan and Hera who were holding each other closely.

Ezra bumped gently Sabine's arm with his fist, smiling. -"So, this was what you were secretly planing?"

-"Yep, secret projec H, A.K.A Kanan Demand Hera's Hand."

-"Still, you could have counted me in." Pouted the boy.

-"You did your part, we could never have sent Hera on a market errand without getting her suspicious and, you not knowing made it the more easier." She smiled back.

Commander Sato approached a little more, speaking to Kanan and Hera. -"I think that, with the defeat of our enemies, we'll never have a better occasion to seal this union without any more disturbance."

Hera was taken aback. -"But, we shouldn't rush it. It would be preferable to organize it well and, I mean, we aren't even dressed for the occasion!"

Sabine walked beside her, offering a rectangular box. -"I took care of the groom and bride's uniform."

-"When did you take my measurements!?" Jolted the Twi'lek.

-"You know, this time after this big battle when you woke up really late the morning after..."

-"What did you d... wait, you gave me something to drink before I got to sleep, didn't you!?" Frowned Hera.

-"Don't look at me like that! It was chamomile! You were already so worn out that you didn't even winced once while I was taking them!"

-"Let's say I pass on this one. We still need someone to marry us..." Added Hera, calmer.

-"A Senator can marry people on his planet."

She turned to see the Senator Organa walking toward her, smiling widely.

-"But, if we are seen on your planet by Imperials, you may end up with a lot of problems!" She insisted.

-"No need to go there. My ship belongs to my country, being aboard is like being in my land's territory." He smiled more widely and moved to let the Princess Leia tend a bouquet of flowers.

A few minutes after, everyone had given a hand to clear the place from the battle's mess and were forming two groups beside each side of the Senator's ship docking ramp. A big red carpet was unrolled and Hera walked on it, holding her father's arm.

Her white dress was magnificent, with green decoration matching her shining eyes and the veil covering her head was split in its middle with white flowers fitting perfectly with the curve of her lekku.

She reached the docking ramp, walking on it to rejoin Kanan. He was formally dressed in black suit, Zeb behind him as a witness.

Senator Organa pronounced the vow, repeated by the couple with so much warmth that they could have made the planet Hoth melt.

-"You can exchange the rings." Claimed the Senator and Chopper bumped into Ezra's legs, opening a compartment with two rings inside.

The boy took them clumsily. He didn't think he would have to participate and he was way more used to act unnoticed. Walking slowly with the precious items, he handed them both, but Hera and Kanan took his hands in theirs.

-"Ezra, there is something we wanted to say before." Started Hera.

-"We had talked about it before, Hera and me, and we decided that, if one day we could become a real couple..." a ball formed itself inside Kanan's throat and Hera needed to continue.

-"We would ask you to become our son."

Ezra stunned, speechless. Tears of joy accumulated in his eyes and, out of voice, he nodded to confirm his accord.

The three of them moved to hold each other in one big embrace under another victory roar from the assembly.

Smiling and laughing with all his heart, Ezra decreed it was the best day they ever had!

 **...**

 **Don't hesitate to comment :3**


	2. Chopper's Secret

**Welcome again Everyone!**

 **This one-shot is a Christmas Holiday's one. I chose this version mostly because it's the one I celebrate, although I don't push on the details so I think it can be read by everyone, even those of you who don't celebrate it like I do. :3**

 **So here it is, And I hope you'll all enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

 **No matter your beliefs, I wish you a merry and happy holy season :3**

 **...**

 **Unveil : Chopper's Secret**

 **...**

When Ezra woke up that morning, he heard people running in the corridors. Completely waking up in an instant, he was sure they were under attack! Getting inside his clothes in a mater of seconds, he rushed outside of the room... only to hit Sabine and they both fell on their backs!

-"Ouch!" Exclaimed Sabine. "Ezra, what's the big deal?!"

-"Hey, I should be the one asking that." He retorted, standing up massaging his hurt butt.

-"Stop complaining and come help us with the preparations." Replied the girl, getting on her feet too.

-"That's what I was coming to do. Who's attacking?"

-"Who's What?" She asked, surprised. "No one's attacking us, but we will get hurt if Hera catches us not helping." She picked up the boxs she had dropped when they collided and gave one to Ezra. "Make yourself useful, go hang those one in the lounge."

She took the second box and ran without any more explanation. Ezra shrugged, calming his adrenaline since there was finally no threat, and walked to the lounge.

When he entered, Zeb automatically turned to grab the box from his hands! -"Ah! I was waiting for those! Thanks, Kid." And he turned away to finish decorating the room.

It was already full of colors and glitter and it really gave a warm feeling. The table was removed and the bench was padded with more cushions to make it look like a Christmas throne.

Before Ezra could ask more what was happening, Sabine came back to urge Zeb. They hid the cardbox just in time and Chopper stepped out of the mechanic room, waking up from its monthly maintenance. He looked around and jumped with joy when he saw all the decorations everywhere!

Rolling inside the lounge with thrilled beeping, he stopped at the sound of jingling chimes and turned to wave his metal hands up in the sky when the other door opened with a red and blue couple standing in the doorway. A beautiful blue Good Fairy tenderly smiled while holding the arm of a big and joyful Santa Claus. He laughed and they both entered the room, walking for him to sit on the comfortable bench.

Ezra easily recognized Kanan hidden behind the huge, white beard and Hera's lekku, although blue as the rest of her skin, were subtly balancing between the false blonde hair of her wig.

Chopper beeped happily, rolling to go between the Santa Claus' leg because he couldn't really sit on him.

-"What is going on?" Asked Ezra, incredulously looking at the scene.

-"We're celebrating Christmas, dumb head." Replied Zeb, ruffling the kid's hair.

-"I see that!" Retorted Ezra, shoving away the big purple hand. "I'm asking _Why_ we're doing this? Even _I_ know it's no re- ugh!"

-"Shuuut" Hushed Sabine after bashing her elbow in his belly.

-"*Cough* What was that for!" Chocked Ezra.

Zeb pointed Chopper. -" _He_ still believes in it." He laughed under the 'what?!' expression of the kid and continued. "All those preparation, it's for him."

-"We do it every year for him." Explained also Sabine, smiling like a little girl.

Zeb mumbled. -"It's the only moment of the year when he's not a robot jerk. We don't want him to realize it wasn't true."

-"So, don't break the magic." Insisted Sabine, poking her pointer finger in Ezra's hurt belly. "Look, Chopper have finished. It's your turn to sit on his laps."

Ezra opened his mouth to protest, but Zeb pushed him and he almost lost his balance! Frowning at them, he made the few steps missing and sat on Kanan's legs. The man winked his shining teal eye, laughing soundly and spoke with a low voice.

-"And you, young Ezra. What do you want for Christmas?"

The question destabilized the kid and he dropped his head, pondering. He hadn't given any thought for it and nothing was coming to his mind right now.

After a short while, Santa Kanan lifted the boy's chin with his fingers, smiling deeply. -"So, what will it be?"

-"I don't really want anything. I already have everything I need." And it was true. Since he was no more on the streets, he had a roof above him, warm clothes, three meals a day and a loving family with whom he could share joyful and sad moments along. "If I was to wish something." He continued under the compassionate look of Hera and Kanan. "It would be for my friends and family to always be happy."

Santa Kanan and Fairy Hera looked at each other, at first surprised, but their smiles came back in an instant.

The fairy caressed Ezra's cheek while answering warmly. -"As long as you'll stay with them, they'll always be happy. You're the best gift they ever had."

Ezra swallow the lump that was now nesting in his throat, their happiness affecting him deeply, and he smiled back at them before walking away to make space for another one. He thinks it was Zeb after him, but he didn't really pay attention at what he asked, and neither for Sabine.

After everyone had given their wishes, the Santa Claus and the Good Fairy left the lounge holding each others hand. They walked to Hera's room, hiding swiftly before someone could follow them.

...

Inside the little room, Kanan wrapped an arm around Hera's waist before removing the huge bear and pointy hat with one swift move. He dropped them on the floor and caressed the Twi'lek's cheek, leaning to kiss her.

She stopped his hand, chuckling. -"Kanan, stop, you'll ruin the makeup."

He landed that kiss gently, holding her hand. -"I'll help you putting it back after." And he used the Force to lift her from the floor, startling her, and made her land smoothly, bridal style in his arms. "I love to see you fly, Good Fairy."

She hit him lightly on the chest, frowning falsely angry. -"Don't do that. If I yell, the children will hear it!"

Leaning his lips against her neck, nibbling tenderly her soft skin, he whispered. -"Then, you'll have to be careful, because I intend to make you cry a little more."

She chuckled once more, mischievously posing her pointer finger before her lips to hush him with a wink, and he answered with a smile before moving her to her bed while kissing her neck and collar bone.

...

-"Aren't they cute together?" Whispered an overly smiling Sabine, eavesdropping like Zeb and Ezra.

The three of them had waited for Chopper to roll away and the girl had grabbed Ezra's arm to pull him before the pilot's room.

-"We ought to give them some intimacy." Was the kid's answer. "Let's go"

Sabine and Zeb agreed, walking away. Ezra stood up too, turning to walk away, and he heard something behind him. Turning, he met Chopper! The little robot pointed the door and emitted a content beep, closing and lighting again one of his led a if he had winked.

Ezra knelt in front of him, posing his hand on the top of the droid. -"You knew right?"

Chopper leaned forward and rose again to agree.

-"You knew they were the one behind the costumes and you continued to fake not knowing..." Ezra looked at the door. "So the two of them could be together like this." He looked back at Chopper. "Am I right?"

The droid used his metal hand to shove away Ezra's, rolling to pass beside him with his hands raised to the sky, beeping as if he hadn't heard what the kid had just said.

Ezra dropped his arm on his kneeled leg, shaking his head with a happy smile. -"You're a clever robot, Chop." He glanced one last time at the door, his smile deepening. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone either."

The droid reached the end of the corridor and turned to wave at him, beeping to tell him to follow.

Ezra stood up and ran to meet his friend, his heart lighter thanks to the magic of Christmas. That fabulous night where people got together to express their love to each other all around the universe.

 **...**

 **And Merry Christmas Everyone.**

 **Love you all *Hug***


	3. The Phantom's Misadventure

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I decided to mix together all my one-shots (except Choices, because there may be a second chapter... one day... maybe... :3 )**

 **Anyway, This is a new one-shot that was meant to be a gift to our sweet Thewholeworldismagic!**

 **Thank you for always being so kind to me. You know I appreciate a lot your support :3**

 **I hope you'll enjoy your reading :3**

 **...**

 **Unveil : The Phantom's Misadventure.**

 **...**

-"Well, that's a big mess." Kanan deeply sighed.

-"It's not _that_ big..." Shyly advanced Ezra.

The two boys were standing beside the Phantom, incredulously staring at it. Or, more precisely, staring at the huge scratch scarring the ship's wall... Well, it wasn't that large, nor that deep, but it sure was a long mark across the ship's side.

-"Kid, you can't seriously think that. It's easier to spot than the windows!" Pointed Kanan, apalled.

-"But, it's only a few feet long!" Strongly insisted Ezra.

-"Big or long isn't the issue here." Kanan Pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly foreseeing what would become of them. " _She_ will kill us."

-"Us?" Exclaimed the kid. "You mean she will kill _you_! You were the one driving!"

Kanan frowned, clearly on the defensive. -"Should I remind you, it was to get _you_ out of trouble."

Ezra exhasperatedly snapped, waving his arms open. -"How many times should I say 'I'm Sorry' before you drop it?! That family needed help, I could not let those Stormtroopers get away with it!"

Kanan's answer was firm. -"Well, you should say it one more time to Hera."

-"Oh no, I won't!" Categorically refused Ezra. "And why don't _you_ want to tell her?"

-"You've not known her as long as I have..." Started Kanan.

-"Then you'll know better how to announce it to her!"

Kanan leaned both hands on the kid's shoulders. -"Look, I know you're afraid, I'm too." He sighed. "Since I am the leader of this mission, I will have to do the hardest part." He gently firmed his grip on the thin shoulders. "And, as your leader, I order you to explain what happened to her."

Ezra jumped back, shoving the man's arms away. -"What! You can't be serious!"

Kanan rose, holding his point. -"The best part in being a leader is the delegation part. So, I'm delegating this task to _you_."

Ezra strongly shook his head in denial. -"Hun-un. No way! That's an abuse of authority!"

-"I know, but that's legit." Answered Kanan with a grin.

-"That's just not fair!" Snapped Ezra again, completely discouraged... but an idea seemed to strike him. "... Hey, couldn't we use the Force to make Zeb think he did it?!"

-"Wait, what?!" Jumped Kanan, startled.

Ezra grinned in turn. -"You know, we could subjugate him to believe he was the one that made that scratch on the Phantom!"

Kanan's eyes couldn't be wider. -"... Hun-un, no Ezra. You can't use the Force like that." His expression firmed as he frowned. "That easy path would be the one of a Dark Sider!"

-"You hesitated!" Insisted Ezra. "Just admit it, even if it was for a second, you thought about it!"

-"Ezra, drop it." Snapped Kanan in turn. "We won't do that!"

While they were almost shouting, they barely paid any attention to their surroundings when, suddenly, Hera appeared from behind them, carrying a large crate.

-"Hey boys, what are you arguing about?" She gently asked with a smile.

-"N-nothing!" They instantly answered together.

-"W-why are you here?" Questionned Kanan, running a hand in his hair.

-"I came to make a maintenance on the Phantom." She simply replied.

The man subtly jerked, tensing. -"O-on the... Wait, before..."

-"What's in this crate?!" Asked Ezra out of nowhere when Hera turned her sight on him.

-"Great change of subject..." Dubitously muttered Kanan, but still happy for the diversion.

-"Oh, that?" Answered Hera while showing more evidently the crate. "It's for the Phantom's paint. I made a scratch on it during our last escape."

The boys' eyes largely widened and Kanan was the one to regain his senses first. -"You... you scratched your ship?!"

-"Hey, the crew's safety comes before the ship's paint." Sweetly grinned Hera. "Since you seem to have a lot of free time on your hands" She threw the crate in Kanan's hands. "Why don't you fix that paint for me?"

Her grin mischievously widened and she went away with a wink and a goodbye wave.

They waited a moment to be sure she would be far... before bursting into a loud laugh.

-"She did it." Incredulously said Kanan after a while.

-"To think we were arguing about something that wasn't even your fault." Sneered Ezra while giving a strong pat on Kanan's back.

The shock destabilized the man, making him drop the crate on the ground! The paint bucket opened with a loud thud and splashed its content around, covering the two boys!

-"You think she has another one?" Shyly asked Ezra, a drop of grey paint falling from a lock of his hair.

-"I don't know, but _you_ 're going to ask her." Grunted Kanan, waving his hands in a vain attempt to clean them.

-"Why me? _You_ dropped it!"

-" _You_ made me!"

-"Take some responsibility!" Spouted Ezra before starting to run away, grimacing with his tongue out.

-"Come back here!" Shouted Kanan while pursuing the kid.

When Hera returned, there was paint everywhere but on the scratch...

 **...**

 **Don't hesitate to comment :3**


End file.
